


Tell me a lie, Tell me the truth

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Thor asks Loki to tell him a lie and the truth.





	

Title: Tell me a lie, Tell me the truth

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Thor

Pairings: Thor/Loki

Characters: Thor Odinson, Loki Laufyson.

Summary: Thor asks Loki to tell him a lie and the truth.

Disclaimer: Thor is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Tell me a lie Loki." Thor watched as the young trickster gave him a raised eyebrow. "Tell me a lie, my love."

"I am in love with Sif." Loki answered softly locking eyes with Thor, who watched from the chair that was placed in the corner of the room. The words slipped so easily and evenlying from the trickster'so lips some would dare to belive him. Thor knew better he could see far underneath those green eyes that he hated Sif, he was disgusted by her.

At one point Loki might have been friends with the girl but she ruined it. Sif believed that she was the only one fit to be Thor's and had no problem reminding Loki of that every time they meet.

* * *

Loki was sitting up in the center of the bed, the sheets pulled around his thin waist hiding the rest of the pale skin. He was still marked with a few bruises from the battle on Earth and Thor's punishment.

"Another." Thor ordered his voice dropped deeper as he leaned forward his eyes watching the trickster face.

"I'm gonna run away with Sif." Loki whispered out. Thor could only smile at that one as he leaned towards the edge of the seat now,

"Another." Thor stood up moving to stand at the bed his hand on it pushing it down slightly. "I never thought of you a brother." Loki whispered as he watched through his half lidded eyes as Thor climbed on the bed hovering over him. Thor watched as Loki began shaking underneath him withering softly as his big hands gripped his hips through the sheets. Leaning down Thor allowed his breath to fan out across Loki hard nipples hovering above him. "Another." he whispered against Loki's chest.

"I hate you, Thor Odinson." Loki groaned out as he gripped the sheets below him. Thor mouth wrapped another his nipple sucking it slight.

"Tell me the truth trickster." Thor whispered against the nipple sending vibrations through the smaller male's body. Loki bit down harshly on his bottom lip as Thor suddenly bite down hard making Loki give a silent cry. "I love you, Thor." he whispered softly as he looked into those blue eyes.

"As I love you, brother."


End file.
